DESCRIPTION. The dissemenation function will be attended to by the investigators, with day-to-day activity under the direction of Ms. Taylor- Moone; some unspecified portion of her 60% effort will be devoted to a series of dissemination activities: Corporate involvements, conference coordination, workshops, and newsletters. Conferences are planned for Years 1, 3, and 5, with tentative titles, "Aging, Human Factors, and Medicine," "Medical Decision-Making," and "Aging, Social Cognition, and Medicine." In the past cycle, their conferences have consisted only of presenters and a handful of nonpresenters, each of which is organized to produce an edited book. One newsletter per year is planned. A junior faculty travel program will help finance their presentations at scientific meetings. Special effort will be made to involve pharmaceutical manufacturers in funding and a German public-private developmental firm is using results from their Center. The public media will be furnished their results and a web page and videotape distributed to professionals. Scientific journal publication will be a major focus. Project 2 (Schwarz) has a separate dissemination section designed to make the scientific and clinical communities aware of the unconscious receptiveness of elders to age-stereotypic messages and their potential effect on behavior. Journal articles and newsletters, plus media releases, a brochure, and the videotape mentioned earlier, are the vehicles.